The Olympians Curse
by Taren Skie
Summary: The Oracle, before she dies, warns the Olympians that Kronos will rise from Tartarus


All the gods were gathering at Olympus, for the Oracle had something to tell them all. They chattered eagerly as they waited for it to arrive, all nervously wondering what she would say. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the oracle arrived. "Oracle, you have called us all together, but why have you done this?" the eyes of the oracle looked at each of them, as if it was able to see right into their soul. "I have foreseen a great challenge in you futures. I have seen Kronos rise from the pits of Tartarus, and he will bring havoc and all manner of dark things unto this world."

The gods all began yelling at the oracle, saying that she was false and that it could never happen. Zeus stood up, motioning for everyone to quiet. "What you say is untrue. Hades, has anything stirred in Tartarus?" All eyes turned towards the lord of the dead, staring down the king of the underworld in his dark black cloak. "I have felt, nor seen or heard of anything. Nothing is happening in the pits of Tartarus." Everyone returned their gaze back to Zeus and the oracle, waiting for something. "There is the proof that the oracle lies, for this cannot be true. Perhaps something has finally happened to her to make her delusional… We should immediately choose and find a new oracle."

All the gods stood up and began offering ways to destroy her while the oracle started to become annoyed. "I speak only the truth, if thou shan't see it then this is your fault." She turned as if to leaved when she found the way blocked by bolts in the floor. "How dare you say that, it just proves that you have finally rotted away, doesn't it? You are a liar and deceiver. We shall have no more of this, you shall be killed right away." The oracle spun on her heels, glaring at everyone around her. Fuming, she lifted a hand and the room seemed to freeze.

"I curse you for this, all of you! May your bodies wither and rot away like mine. May your spirits be cursed to search the world for you body again. You will never return to normal for as long as you not believe the truth even if it is right in your face." Everyone gasped as she finished and Zeus looked infuriated. Static was in the air as Zeus withdrew a long spear-like lightning bolt. "You have spoken you last words, oracle." And with that he threw the bolt right at her. It pierced through her body and into the floor. A terrible moaning and squealing scream filled all of Olympus as the oracle collapsed for the last time onto the ground, and her body began to disappear.

Shouts of, "What will we do now?!" and, "Do you think that curse will work?!" echoed throughout the room as everyone began their frantic escapade to work out what would go on now with the oracle gone. Zeus seemed deep in thought so no one could rely on him to tell them. Poseidon was deep in thought with the look of alarm on his face. Hades, however, seemed not really startled of scared of this "curse" the oracle had given them. "I don't know about all of you," Hades said, standing up, "But I would be rather happy to have a young body again…" Others took this into consideration as well.

After years of searching, Hades finally located the main area where hid body was. But, every time it got close it proved elusive. "You need to chill." All the other Olympians had already found their bodies. Everyone was helping in the search for Hades's now. Hades was fuming, about to strike Apollo. Dense fog was on the floor, an un-earthly chill in the room. "I'll give YOU a chill, if you don't silence yourself." Smiling good-heartedly Apollo slouched on the couch. Artemis was nearby, sitting up silently. "C'mon sista, relax a little."

"I will not disgrace myself by behaving like an over-hormoned seventeen year-old." Apollo grabbed her shoulders, dragging her back. For a thirteen year-old girl Artemis was strong. She flung him onto the floor leaving him to wonder how. "This is a serious matter, we must be alert." Zeus stood in a corner, his blond-haired and blue-eyed seventeen year-old body leaning on a wall. Hera, with her cheer-leader like body, was next to him.

"split up, keep a lookout for anyone who could be Hades's body." The Olympians took off in all directions. Hades headed towards a nearby school. He could sense his body close by. "I will find you." Eventually all the Olympians converged on the school on instinct. Entering it one by one they all entered the party in the gym. It was a loud party and Apollo began cheering at the music. "now this is a party!" "Irresponsible brother, keep a lookout." Artemis moved into the crowd.

Meanwhile, Zeus was going through the crowd after Hera. Hera was doing the same but after who she thought was Zeus. All of the Olympians were converging on each other, following who they thought was each other. Aphrodite ran into Dionysus. "I'm looking for Ares, have you seen him Dionysus?" "No, but have you seen Hera?" Shaking her head they both started the same way. Finally, they all ran into each other, but everyone could still feel there person they were looking for somewhere else.

Each explained what was going on, and each said that it wasn't them that another Olympian was following. "This is very strange," Zeus said aloud to everyone's agreement. "Let us see what we area ll being attracted to. Careful, it might be a trap." A person walked up, dressed all emo. "What's going on? I was looking for you, Zeus, but I feel you elsewhere!" Everyone relaxed, realizing who it was. "We don't know, Hades. We are going to find out."

The trail led them to a deserted part of the school. "It is very close, keep an eye out." "So, Hades, I never have seen you express your inner emo-ness." Apollo leaned on Hades's shoulder. "First, get your arm off. Second, as for some reason I want to say, bit me." Moving away Apollo smiled. Nearby Ares and Aphrodite were walking into a dark hall together. Poseidon, Zeus, and Hera were all going towards an exit door. Athena, Artemis, and Hephaestus were already outside walking towards a house. Dionysus had stopped for a drink at a water fountain that now put out wine.

Hestia and Hermes were also advancing on the house from the back. By now everyone was at the house besides Aphrodite and Ares. "Let's go in, but only retrieve the object or thing, ok?" They snuck in at different places and came upon an unsuspecting person in his bed asleep. They grabbed him, Dionysus gagged and bound him, and then the gods left. "Let's go back to Olympus. We will discuss everything there." Zeus ordered. They all left, Dionysus taking the boy with him.

I had lived a normal life as a 7 year-old. I was very smart and strong, beyond average in my own ways. Girls fell for me a little more then others, but not for whom I was. So when I was woken abruptly at night on day, and then bound and gagged, I almost had a heart attack. Twelve of them had surrounded me in my own room. At first I thought it was a prank of something, until I realized that vines were holding me connected to someone in mid-air.

"Quit squirming and whining, you giving me a headache." The guy was rubbing his temples, sighing. I squirmed more, trying to get loose. He began rubbing them harder. "Stop or I will make you!" Ignoring him I tried harder. A sharp pain was suddenly in my head. I tried to scream but couldn't. My vision blurred and tinged black and red. The pain increased and I fell into a darkness, blacking out.


End file.
